


Thank You for Flying Romanov Air

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [157]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, Clint, what kind of woman did you get yourself tangled up with?" Barney demanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Flying Romanov Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any, any, helping someone overcome their fear of flying](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570337.html?thread=79873505#t79873505)

"It's called exposure therapy," Natasha stated calmly.  
  
"It's called terrifying is what it is!" Clint's (lily-livered) older brother informed her at high volume. "Seriously, Clint, what kind of woman did you get yourself tangled up with?" he demanded.  
  
Clint grinned and shrugged. "I like women who can kick my—"  
  
Natasha covered his mouth and nodded in the direction of the kid waiting with the next family in line for the private plane. "We should go back up, get you used to flying. Nothing bad happened, so nothing to fear."  
  
Barney stared at her. "Thanks but no thanks." He shuddered.


End file.
